movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest For The Dark Crystal
CatDog - The Quest For The Golden Hydrant (1999) Longplay 1080p60fpsCatDog - The Quest For The Golden Hydrant (1999) Longplay 1080p60fps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDDg-L2izvY Quest for the Dark Crystal (the adventure begins) (TV was on) (and playing various shots) Tongueo: Rich houses, Fast cars, Swimming pools, Great vactions, That should be us. But we live in this low. Rompo: But I like film spoof traveling and each place we go to. Tongueo: Whatever. Rompo: I wonder what we should do. Dexter: Hey you two, Looks like you bros. had fallen on a hot time. Tongueo: Leave me be, Genius. I'm thinking. Dexter: Well, I'll tell you what. I feel like a genius now. So let me offer you a bit of advise. Rompo: Yes, please. Tongueo: What kind of advice that we want from you? Dexter: A dark crystal. It tells you in it in this book. For where you'll find it. Just reading about this legendary lost golden treasure. Worth a fortune, guys. The question is... Now where will you find it? Rompo: Oh boy. Tongueo: The dark crystal. Is it anywhere? Dexter: Yeah. Just send this thing to get a map so that you can find it. And maybe we will do more spoof traveling. Tongueo: I'll show you how brave we are. Rompo: Let's go. (Tongueo was about to mail it) (when suddenly) (Truck past when Tongueo gets snatched by the shirt) (and loses the thing) Rompo: Hey, Wait! Tongueo: Whoa! (Rompo pursuit Tongueo) (to stop him) (Meanwhile, Dim punches a trash can) (with Bazooka holding it) (Eliza does fighting move) (Bull hums a tune) (Tongueo and Rompo past them) (at a high speed) Dim: Hey, There goes Tongue and Romp! Bull: And what's that they're after? (They came to the Junkyard) (at last) Eliza: Get back here! Bazooka: Get him, get him, get him! Tongueo: Ow! Ow! Ow! Rompo: Ah! Ah! Ah! Meowth: Look, Greasers! I got the thing now! I got it! I got it! (snickers) (The thing was in pieces) (and ripped apart) (Tongueo and Rompo catches the pieces) (and saves them) (Without getting beaten up by the Greasers) (who are no match for them) (They grab Meowth) (and stop him) Tongueo: You won't be needing this anymore. Rompo: We got you, Meowth. Tongueo: Let's see. Where do we need to send this? Send it to Alaskan Cabin before 48 hours.... What?! 48 hours to send it there?! Rompo, We gotta get this thing to Alaskan Cabin before 48 hours past or no map! Rompo: Then let's go. (They leave) (and are off) Meowth's line. Meowth: You'll pay for this, Tongueo and Rompo. And wait and see, for we'll get you on more spoof traveling. We'll see who gets the Dark Crystal. (Later, Tongueo and Rompo sled through the Alaskan snow) (to reach their goal on time) (They knocked down some snowmens) (by mistake) (Crashes through an igloo) (breaking into pieces) Tongueo: Careful. Rompo: Watch it now. Tongueo: Uh oh. The Greasers. Rompo: They're coming for us. (Greasers sledded down) (in pursuit) (They toss snowballs at them) (to try and hit them) (The dodge) (by going back and forth) (They went through trees) (and bushes) Tongueo: Almost there. Rompo: Keep going. (They made it to the cabin) (at last) Tongueo: We made it. Rompo: Right on time. (They go in) (to deliver the thing they've got) Tongueo: One thing for one map, Please. Rompo: Yes, please. Anderson: Here's your map. Rompo: Do you know it says, bro? Tongueo: It says climb Mt. Hungo? Rompo: Like, if we climb the mountain, the Dark Crystal is ours? Tongueo: Please. Keep it under your thumb. Rompo: Same here. Anderson: Dark Crystal? Sounds priceless. (the Greasers gasp) (Later) (sometime) Tongueo: I'll climb this mountain if it's the last thing I do. Better not fall like in Cliffhanger and Vertical Limits. Rompo: Better watch your step, or else, you'll fall off the world's top. (They keep climbing) (to the top) (Eliza tosses snowballs at them) Eliza: Take that! And that! And that! (Bazooka swings) Bazooka: Duh! Duh. Uh, can someone help me down from here? (A mountain goat jumps from edge to edge) Rompo: Watch out! There's a goat! (Icicles falls) Tongueo: And be careful of those icicles. (They keep climbing) Tongueo: There it is. Just a few more feet, Rompo. And we're reaching the top. (They made it to the top) (and arrived) (Angels of God appeared) Tongueo: Look. It's the Angels of God. The ones the heroes met in The Great Hedgehog Detective and The Rescuers. Rompo: Maria, Anastasia and Moses. Maria: I see that you've managed to make it so far. Anastasia: Far across the sea of Aspen, There's a land of bounty where beef is bandened. Moses: Exactly. Marie: And melted cheese flows freely, There are fires from jalapenos in hot sauce. Anastasia: Same here. Moses: And taco shells. Tongueo: Really?! Maria: Yeah. Tongueo: Taco shells and hot sauce? They don't mean Taco Shet's? Rompo: Taco Shet's. Mmm... I'm getting hungry. (Suddenly) Moses: Your ship has arrived. (ZAP) Anastasia: Have a nice time. Rompo: What happen? Johnny Bravo: Welcome aboard my ship. (Aliens attacked the ship) Tongueo: Now what? (KABOOM!) Johnny Bravo: What the--? (They goofy yodel) (into the galaxy by wearing helmets) Rompo: Come on, Johnny needs our help. Tongueo: On the double. (ZAP and BOOM!) (the parts are found) Johnny Bravo: Good work, Only two need to be saved. (they keep trying) (ZAP!) (BOOM!) Tongueo: Ha! Ha! Rompo: Yeehaw! Johnny Bravo: Good! Only one left! (SNAP!) (BREAK!) (CRACKLE!) Tongueo: Got it! (POP!) Rompo: Whew! (BOOM!) Johnny Bravo: That's the last of it, Let's get outta here! (SIZZLE!) (They got back to earth) (at last) Tongueo: What a space mission. Rompo: Not to mention A Galaxy Far, Far Away. Tongueo: Hey, We're at Taco Shet's now. Rompo: Now we can get in. (They look) Rompo: Look, Everyone's here. Tongueo: Great. Rompo: Now we can enter. Mandark: Ah... Two more guys. Now follow me. (They start working) Trevor Sr: Start working on the food. Flaky: But the cheese is already greeted. Trevor Jr: Keep on trying. The greater, the better. Trevor Sr.: Don't let us catch any of you in the VIP room. Trevor Jr: Exactly. Tongueo: Why? Dr. Neo Cortex: Because you know what will happen if we see you enter that place. Mandark: It's for employee of the month only. Dr. Nitrus Brio: Now get back to work by making more food. Trevor: Make it a T. That means in Taco. Dr. N. Gin: Exactly. All: Yes Sir. Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Well, good. Tongueo: Okay, Rompo. We're here to make the tacos not eat them. Rompo: With pleasure. (They grab a taco when Eliza pursuit them for it) (and try to stop them) Mandark: A point for T & R. (Tongueo and Rompo cheer) (They repeat the same thing when Dim joined in the pursuit) (but was no match for them) (Then Bull joined in) (but didn't succeed) Tongueo: A point! Rompo: We're earning more points. (Then Meowth joined in chase) (but failed) (Dim got the taco until) (SNATCH) Dim: Hey! (the heroes flee) Cortex: Point! Nitrus: Terrific! (Bazooka joined in the chase) (but was beaten) Mandark: Hmm... Not bad. Tongueo and Rompo are the number 1 employees. Nefarious Tropy: Most impressive. Trevor Sr.: Great job. You're VIP. Trevor Jr: You can now enter. Rompo: Are we in heaven? Tongueo: No. The bathroom. Let's find the Dark Crystal. (They look around) (to find the entrance) Rompo: Look. Someone wrote this in gold letters. Tongueo: On that wall? Rompo: Yes. Tongueo: Let's see what it says. Rompo: What's it say? Tongueo: There is a legend concerning a character who did this business all the time. Until one day something awful happened. Rompo: Doesn't rhyme. Tongueo: And makes no sense at all. Rompo: We should go to the Squirrelsville History Museum. That's what it says. Tongueo: Of course. That's it. (Later, They're at the museum) (somehow) (They fell down a trap door) (and surfed down) Both: Whoa! (tumble helplessly) (CRASH) (CLANG) Rompo: Where are we? Tongueo: The lost temple. (They go through the temple avoiding mummies) (and make it at last) Rompo: That was such an adventure. Wasn't it? Tongueo: Excellent! We made it to the end at last! (They found the Crystal) (at last) Both: The Dark Crystal. (they go to touch it) (Greasers came down the slide) (and as Anderson arrived) (Even Meowth) (they go to grab the Dark Crystal) Tongueo: Come on, Rompo. Let's get it. Rompo: Charge! (But) (suddenly) Tiny Tiger: Not so fast! All: What? Papu Papu: This Dark Crystal is ours and has been found at last. Anderson: But... But... Pinstripe: And you'll be rewarded for finding this one. Meowth: Like what? Komodo Bros: These examples. (Later) Tongueo: I can't believe it. We've just arrived to get The Dark Crystal. Now we've got examples the baddies gave us. I found the Dark Crystal and all I got is this no good jumper. Rompo: I like this snowglobe. Dexter: Hey, guys. I've got a surprise and some good news. Tongueo: Not again! Rompo: It's a favor, not another adventure, bro. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Tongueo and Rompo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials